The Hardest Thing
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Briley SongFic.Slight BenAbi. Oneshot. "It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eyes and tell you I don't love you."


**A/n: So basically the reason why I haven't written anything in a month is 'cause of a little thing called the SATs. Yeah, they suck and basically studying and prepping for them took about a month and a half out of my life. But that's all over now (until June at least) and I decided to celebrate a little Briley angst. Sort of a toast to myself and since I'm not old enough to consume alcohol…legally, I'll just have to replace the champagne with slash instead. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. **

"So this is it then. It's really over."

The words fall from Riley's mouth as a statement, rather than a question. At this point, asking questions was useless especially since he already knew the answer to them. He should've have known that this, whatever _this _was, wasn't going to last forever. And he was a fool to even hope for a second that the two of them would somehow be able to make this work.

Ben sighs and rises from his position on the foot of the bed. He doesn't know how to do this without breaking Riley's heart. The only thing he does know for sure is that he can't do this anymore.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here _

_This is wrong_

_And Baby its killing me, it's killing you_

_But both of us got to be strong_

"Riley," The techie's name is wrapped in a sigh full of guilt and sorrow, and Riley knows that this is just as hard for Ben as it is for him but that still doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I can't do this to Abigail," The treasure hunter's voice it quiet, the words almost seeming forced. But it's true. Abi loves him, and he's supposed to love her. The key word here is _supposed to._

_I've got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

_Someone else who loves me_

_And trusting me fast asleep_

It wasn't supposed to come to this. He wasn't supposed to get attached. Ben kept telling himself that the only reason he was messing around with Riley for those three months that Abigail had torn his heart out and smashed it into a million pieces was because he needed somebody. And Riley was waiting with open arms, as he always did. It started with a simple kiss, but over those three lonely months, it developed into so much more and for the first time in his life, Ben was genuinely happy. But when Abi came back, begging for forgiveness, the treasure hunter didn't have the heart to say no to either of them. He knew he had to make a decision sooner or later. He choose later, but later had come faster than he anticipated.

Ben is startled out of his reverie when the sound of Riley's movement among the sheets enters his ears. The techie's crystal blue eyes no longer contain the same, youthful spark they once had and Ben can't bear to meet them for another second. He looks down at the floor, tracing the patterns of the carpet with his eyes, just as Riley starts to speak.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind…"The techie's voice comes in a broken whisper and the sting in Ben's heart is clearly visible on his face as Riley takes a step forward. The treasure hunter knows he's right. It's not too late, but Ben wants to do this quick, like ripping a Band Aid off a skinned knee; the quicker you do it, the less it hurts.

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me _

_And She deserves better than that_

"I-I'm sorry, Riley," Ben breathes. He looks up at the younger man for the first time in a while. "But, I don't feel the same way you do." He chokes out.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eyes and tell you I don't love you _

Riley nods and bends down to pick his jeans up off the floor, slipping them on over his boxers. The emotions he's been fighting this whole time finally break through. He turns away from Ben, feeling ashamed and unwanted, as the tears start to leak out of his eyes.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion, when you start to cry _

Ben doesn't know what to do with himself at this point. In some way he's tempted to emulate Riley's actions, but in another way, he just wants to get out of here before the waterworks. His heart's torn in two.

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be_

Before he can change his mind, Ben walks out of the room. He grabs his jacket off the couch and his half way to the door when a small voice from behind stops him in his tracks. He turns to see Riley's silhouette standing in the doorway of his small bedroom. Ben waits patiently for a response, and for a few moments, they are just staring, soaking each and every detail of the other in as though it's the last time their paths will cross. Ben drapes his jacket over the back of an armchair and steps towards the techie with extended arms. Their lips meet in desperate, final kiss and then, just as quickly as it began, it's over. Ben wordlessly pulls away, and turns to go, only to be stopped by Riley one more time.

"So I guess the cliché 'we can still be friends' doesn't really apply here." The techie's tone may be slightly sarcastic, but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

Ben purses his lips together and shakes his head. "I guess not."

"Well, good. Glad to know we're on the same page." Riley's voice is icy and Ben know he's has every reason to hate him right now. Without another word, the treasure hunter turns to leave again.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do _

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you_

He half- heartedly hoping that Riley stops him again so that Ben can come to his senses and stay with the person he really wants to be with. But for the first time ever in his life, Riley remains silent as Ben walks out the door and out of his life forever.

_All my love I'll be sending _

_And you will never know _

'_Cause there can be no happy ending_

**A/n: Sorry that was a little on the depressing angsty side, but you know that's life. R&R por favor! : ) **


End file.
